


tangled

by spiritshipping



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritshipping/pseuds/spiritshipping
Summary: "Can I kiss you?" They were laying in bed when Edo asked him, facing away from Ryo despite knowing that in just a few hours they'd end up tangled around each other.Ryo, who followed the unspoken rule not to look at each other while falling asleep, stared at the wall and said, "Yes."--ryo and edo's first kiss
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	tangled

"Can I kiss you?" They were laying in bed when Edo asked him, facing away from Ryo despite knowing that in just a few hours they'd end up tangled around each other. 

Ryo, who followed the unspoken rule not to look at each other while falling asleep, stared at the wall and said, "Yes."

Ryo wasn't a romantic, hadn't even been able to keep up with his friends for the past few months - until recently, he would've lied and said he didn't care about them anymore. He was trying to climb a mountain he had fallen from, and find an even taller, harsher mountain so he could climb that, too. He didn't want anyone following him. 

Then they were all thrown into an abyss, and Edo pulled him over so Ryo was laying on his back, then Edo sat on top of him. 

Just like that, Edo draped himself over Ryo, closing the distance, and pressed their lips together. Ryo didn't move. Not because he didn't want to, but he didn't know how. And he didn't want to think about how. That was what this was for, wasn't it? To think about anything except the world around him. And slowly, the world became just him and Edo, and how Edo didn't smell like scented shampoo and cologne anymore, and how he tasted like very watered down, possibly spoiled, black tea. How their teeth kept clicking against each other, lighting up his nerves in the worst way. How dry Edo's lips were, when before, he hadn't seen a day where Edo wasn't looking his best. How dry his own lips were, his mouth was. He was sure he tasted terrible. But as soon as it seemed like Edo was letting go, he went back in, over and over, and Ryo let him. He didn't know how to respond but he didn't think he wanted it to stop. 

Then it did. 

"That was awful." Edo's pursed his lips like he bit into a lemon. Ryo wasn't sure why he felt a little offended. "Sorry for springing that on you all of a sudden. It went better in my head."

So he had been thinking about it.

"It's fine." 

Edo huffed, face heating up. He looked upset. Ryo didn't understand. He told Edo the truth; he was fine with the kiss. Was there something wrong with that response? 

"Fine, then." Edo turned around, flopping back down on the bed. "Good night- I mean, _fine_ night, Ryo."

Ryo didn't think he'd ever truly understand Edo Phoenix. 

But as he watched Edo's back, stiff as a board, he couldn't just go to sleep like nothing had happened. He'd never had a desire to do something like this in his life - not this strong, and not this clear. At that moment, he didn't feel like Hell Kaiser, but he didn't feel like Ryo, either. He knew in the morning they wouldn't acknowledge this had ever happened, so he had nothing to lose. He leaned over Edo, placing a gentle kiss on his temple. 

"Good night."

He took his spot back to back with Edo, and in the morning they woke tangled around each other. 

  
  
  



End file.
